1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to rotary switches and particularly to one which has one or more circuit elements made of resistive materials to provide an internal resistance formed integrally therewith which can be selectively electrically coupled between the output terminals in relation to a selected rotational position of the rotor.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of rotary switches having integrally mounted therein a large number of contacts arranged in circular outline and carried by an insulating wafer with a rotary arm adapted to engage the contacts singly or in pairs to selectively complete the electrical circuit between a plurality of output terminals indexed to the rotational position of the rotor. Normally such switches provide means for limiting the rotational movement of the rotor within a predetermined arc. In some cases the switches are completely enclosed in a housing and have an end plate formed as a printed circuit board, and are adapted for external mounting.
Normally, however, the switches are cumbersome, complex and expensive. Such switches do not provide for a simple efficient combination of moving elements which can index the rotor to a selected position, hold it there until it is forcibly moved to another position while simultaneously resisting wear, sealing out contaminants, making good contact and being inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, such switches normally simply make or break contact with the interior exposed contact surfaces of the the plate or printed circuit board, which surfaces are directly connected to the output terminals and do not provide for housing resistive or other circuit elements internally of the switch for selective coupling or decoupling in an internal electric or electronic circuit between the output terminals.